TV/Supergirl (2015)/221
-Hello, Lena. -(GASPS) (VOICE SHAKING) Where the hell am I? I've been taking care of you ever since Supergirl nearly killed you when she attacked our portal. Supergirl tried to stop you. I should have stopped you. You lied to me and used me. I did what I had to do for my people. But I did it for you, too. I meant what I said on the ground. You are a marvel. And I know that you are meant for bigger things, better things. This is a planet of wasted potential, and you represent the best of your race. I'm going to make a society worthy of you. So get comfortable, Lena. You are where you belong, beside me, presiding over this new world that we will create together. (EXPLOSIONS) (PEOPLE SCREAMING) People of Earth, do not be afraid. (SCREAMING CONTINUES) We have crossed a sea of stars in order to bring you a new way. A better way. I will be your Queen, and you will be my subjects. Obey our orders, and we will protect you. -SAWYER: Danvers, I'm at the police station! -Do not resist. -Are you okay? -They're everywhere, Alex. The Daxamite troops are everywhere. I guess we have transmat signatures all across downtown. Our satellite systems are crashed. -Danvers, I... -Maggie? -They've attacked the NCPD. -Is Maggie safe? What're we going to do? No! Everybody evacuate! Winn, go! Supergirl! We're under attack. -I've evacuated the DEO. -Hang on! I'm almost there. Whoa! -There's no time. -All right. I'll meet you outside. We need to get somewhere safe. Welcome to New Daxam. (DOOR OPENING) Leave us. How's the invasion progressing? Is it as much fun as you hoped? This planet has amazing potential. It's gonna be beautiful when we're finished with it. "Finished with it"? What are you planning to do? Build, of course. Monuments to our people, to our way of life. Great pyramids like the ones we had back home. And I suppose the humans will build them for you. If they know what's good for them. This ship is stocked with Daxam's best. The leaders, the merchants, the military strategists. Ah, the robbers, the liars, the killers. The elite who once led our people to greatness. Here, we can rebuild again, and make way for the rest of our ravaged population to settle once and for all. If you think that the people of Earth will just lay down and take this, you are wrong, because they are made of stronger stuff than you think. And besides, Kara will stop you. Oh, I do not fear the Kryptonian girl. What are you planning to do with her? She's in your past, Mon-El. Focus on your future. What do you need me for? We must unite our people with the people of Earth. You're the key. As you well know, on Daxam, the tradition is for the regent to arrange a marriage for their oldest child. Your father may be gone, but I think I've made an excellent choice. Really? And who's the, uh... Who's the lucky Earthling that won the "marry an alien invader" sweepstakes? Lena Luthor. Do you know what Rhea did to him? (SIGHS) His vitals are erratic. You know, it's like his neurons are working overtime. He's comatose on the outside, but on the inside... Will he wake up? WINN: Look who found us. -SUPERGIRL: James. -Hey. -I'm so glad you're okay. -Yeah, me, too. It's a war zone out there. The Daxamite troops are beaming down from everywhere, setting up checkpoints, arresting resisters. It's almost like they're instituting their own martial law. Yeah, well, not to mention the full-on Independence Day going out there with the mothership hovering over the city. Mon-El is on that ship. Rhea took him and she took Lena, too. Have you reached Clark yet? I called Perry White. He's not at the Daily Planet, he's not at the Fortress of Solitude, either. Maybe Superman's out there right now, fighting in the streets. If he is, I didn't see him. Maggie. I'm so glad you're okay. And I'm so glad that when things look their worst, we both thought to run straight to a bar. (BOTH LAUGH) SUPERGIRL: We're all together. We can fight back. GUARDIAN: But where do we start? Well, without the DEO mainframe, we're flying blind. Not to mention the Daxamite military patrolling the streets. And J'onn's not here to lead us. Maybe I can be of service. (GUNS COCKING) What? Not happy to see me? You people are so predictable. -ALEX: Hands above your head. -No. You made a mistake coming here. I find it as distasteful as you do, Supergirl, but I need your help. And you need mine. Where's my father? I don't know. That's the wrong answer. Well, it's the truth. SUPERGIRL: All right. What do you want? To take down our common enemy. Everything I warned against has come to pass. The alien invaders have come to destroy our way of life and claim our planet, just as I said they would. You can just say, "I told you so." I did tell you so. And now you can shoot me. Or we can work together. And we can save our loved ones and this city. You mean your daughter that you kidnapped and framed? SAWYER: We're going to save this city. But we will never work with you. That's right. We got this. Don't let your pride get in the way of your objective. That ship is armed with Kryptonite cannons. You have no transmat portal, and the Daxamites have upgraded their shields. I need your help to get onto that ship. Even if we wanted to, like you said, there's no way onboard. So sure about that? What are you saying? I'm asking you to work with me. And we find Lena and Mon-El. Together, we can save them. You've said your piece. Now leave. (SIGHS) You're making a mistake, Agent Danvers. I understand why you all don't trust me. But whatever happened in our past, I'm asking you to leave it there. The love I feel for my daughter is real. Please, Kara. Help me save her. Get out. Call me if you change your mind. I think Guardian and I should get back out there, see what we can do. -Okay, that's a good idea. -Call us if you need us. (EXHALES) So how are we going to do this ourselves? RHEA: Set up a blockade and arrest any resisters. I don't want anyone getting in or out of the city. -(DEVICE BEEPING) -We're receiving a communication from Earth. Put it up. Yes, my Lord. Rhea, Queen of Daxam, my name is President Olivia Marsdin. You represent planet Earth? I represent the United States, but today I speak for all humanity when I demand that you abandon your siege of National City. Well, I'd be happy to move my invasion force to Washington, D.C., if you prefer. Oh, I'm not in Washington. I'm heading straight for you. Uh, guys, I just picked up on some sort of live transmission from Air Force One. SUPERGIRL: Air Force One? Wait, don't tell me the President is heading towards the conflict and not away. Every time I think I can't get happier I voted for that woman... RHEA: National City is mine, and you should be thankful that that is all I am currently taking from you. The militaries of Earth will unite against you. I am not afraid of your trembling little militaries. Stand down. "Stand down"? I think you are confusing this situation with one in which you have any sort of negotiating leverage. This is not a negotiation, this is a demand. You speak like that to me again and you will feel the consequences. CAT: Oh, my God, enough. All right, ladies! Ladies, if I wanted to listen to this adolescent macho-posturing, -I would have stayed in D.C. -Ms. Grant? Is this really who you want to be? Testosterone-driven windbags, boasting about your big guns? Surely we don't need to measure anything. We're women. We're tough, we're wise, and we're way above this pettiness. So let's just roll up our sleeves and talk peace. I'm sorry, who are you? I'm Cat Grant. Known on Earth as Queen of All Media. Oh. (CHUCKLES) Well, Cat Grant, I'm Rhea, and Earth now has a new Queen. Oh. Oh, well, let me just give you a little bit of friendly advice, Rhea. That tiara that you have on the top of your head, it's overkill. Real royals, they don't need to try that hard. The thing is, is that I have brokered peace between Kanye and Taylor Swift, so I think mediating peace between our two worlds should be a piece of cake. And, the future is female, we've all read the T-shirts. So we are three strong, formidable women and we can do anything we want. So let's just talk it out and come up with a harmonious solution, shall we? Oh, my God. As I said before, I am Queen now. I don't confab, I command. This conversation is over. (BEEPS) Madam President, this way! (SCREAMING) (FIRE CRACKLING) Oh, my God... The President! (METAL CREAKS) Uh, I suppose I owe you an explanation. Well, at least tell me you're still a Democrat. Madam President! Thank God, you're alive. Remarkable, isn't it? Ms. Grant, you're alive, too. What did you think, Winslow? My city is under siege. Do you think I would just allow myself to die? I'm a little shaken up. I could use a moment to collect myself. -Is there a restroom I could use? -WINN: Oh, yeah. -Right around the corner. -Okay, thank you. Supergirl, I understand you setting up your rebel headquarters in a dive bar. It's very French Resistance. But what are all these monitors and these satellites and these handsome, armed men dressed in black? Well, um, Ms. Grant, we work for a clandestine government organization called the DEO. We're devoted to protecting the planet from extraterrestrial threats. Oh, I see. Well, you do a bang-up job. Oh, yeah, Ms. Grant. Hi. Uh, Ms. Grant, how... How did you get on Air Force One? Oh, it was just kismet that I happened to be in D.C. with the Dalai Lama when the Daxamites invaded and I just hitched a ride with Olivia. Olivia, as in, you know, leader-of- the-free-world Olivia. Yes, she was my RA at Radcliffe, and I'm having this vague memory of walking into the dorm bathroom and seeing E.T. in a bathrobe and I thought it was the pot brownies, but now I'm realizing that it was actually E.T. What are you saying exactly? I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear? Our leader-of-the-free-world Olivia is an alien. Okay, come on. The President is not an alien... Oh, my God, the President is an alien! (SIGHS) I assume that you are all a little frightened, but I assure you, I mean you no harm. Obviously. Otherwise I would have been stabbed in the back by you that night at college when your fiance flung himself at me. Clearly, she's a pacifist. And darling, I love you just the way you are, scales and all. -(CELL PHONE RINGS) -Oh! Sorry, I need to, um... I need to take this call, sorry, I... It's, uh... Madeleine, hi! Well, yes, of course I survived. Well, if I can survive dinner with that letch, Bill O'Reilly, I can certainly survive a little turbulence. I was born on this beautiful planet, Durla. And when the invaders came, we hoped for the best and we did nothing. Within a year, they had enslaved my people. I was one of the few to escape. Well, now I understand why you're so supportive of alien refugees. Yes. I would appreciate it if you would all... Keep my secret. Your secret is safe with us. Mmm. Thank you. And J'onn J'onzz is still injured, which makes you acting Director of the DEO, Agent Danvers. -Yes, Ma'am. -You and your team will break into the DEO and access the positron cannon that is mounted to the roof. I'm sorry, we have a positron cannon? Like a vaporize-anything-it-shoots positron cannon? You are to fire on and destroy the Daxamite supership. SUPERGIRL: There are civilians on that ship. We have two friends up there. The Daxamites shot down Air Force One. Make no mistake, they have the intent to destroy us. The terrible lessons I learned on Durla will not be repeated. Destroy those ships. That is an order. RHEA: Ah, my son. The Prince, and his beautiful, brilliant bride-to-be. Finally, all is right with our worlds. I'm insane to even try to get through to you, Mother, but here goes. Lena and I are not getting married. You can make this easy, or you can make this hard. But there will be a wedding, and you will produce an heir... Did you not hear us? We are not getting married and we are certainly not giving you an heir. She doesn't need us for anything. She just needs our genetic materials. Daxamites can generate a child using just locks of hair. Which I collected while you slept. My son knows me well. I hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. So the wedding will legitimize your union in the eyes of the Daxamite people. We'll have a formal ceremony. You're insane if you think I'm going through this pageant for you. Yes, you've made your feelings for me abundantly clear, Lena. I don't expect you to do it for me. But there are people you do care for. (DEVICE BEEPS) Wait... Wait, what is that? The Luthor Family Children's Hospital, of course. It's one of the things I've always liked about you, Lena, that you do more with your money and power than just live lavishly. You care about the little people. The two of you will get married, and after that you can spend the rest of your days rotting in a cell for all I care. The question is... Will you agree to the ceremony now, or only after I've murdered thousands of lives in the city below? Because, after all, the Luthor's Children's Hospital isn't the only hospital in town. Fine. We will do as you ask. I know it's hard for you to see now, but in time, you will realize you made the right choice. (DEVICE BEEPS) Where's the President? I sent her back to D.C., escorted by two of our agents. Listen, if this plan goes awry, she's gonna have to lead the country... You're not actually thinking of going through with this? -Mon-El and Lena are still up there. -I know. What would J'onn say? He would tell us to blow up the ship. (CLEARS THROAT) At least with the positron cannon, we have a chance to save the people of National City. We don't have a choice. There's got to be another way. This is one time you can't just fix this, Kara. Imagine if it was Maggie. I can. Which is why this is so hard. But we have orders. -I'm so sorry. -I need to get some air. (SIGHS) Ms. Grant. What're you doing out here? (SIGHS) I just came out to look at the stars and to contemplate, but there isn't much to look at tonight. Oh, and I didn't get a chance to say it before, but thank you for saving me. (CHUCKLES) Of course. It's been nice having you around again. So, who's up there? Oh, please. We both know that Winslow is not capable of keeping his mouth shut. It's my boyfriend and my best friend. Maybe the President and Alex are right. Supergirl has a responsibility to protect everyone. But all I think about is the fact that two people I love are trapped on that ship and if we destroy it... Then they're destroyed, too, and that... That will break my heart. (SIGHS DEEPLY) I'm selfish. Oh, no, no. That's not selfish, Supergirl. That's human. Do you want to know the real reason why I left National City? I wasn't happy. So I asked Siri, "Where is the happiest place on Earth, Siri?" And she answered, "Bhutan." So, I booked my passage to the Himalayas and moved into a yurt. Now, do you have any idea what is in a yurt? Nothing. Nothing. Not even central air conditioning. But these people, they are happy. A child learns how to walk. They sing. A group of people come down from a hike from the mountains and they, they dance. And a couple, they go on their first date and they throw a damn festival! And all of a sudden, the secret to happiness just dawned on me. It's human connection. And I could conquer the world at CatCo, or I could twiddle my thumbs in the yurt and the loneliness would feel exactly the same, because I was missing the point. It's not about what you do. It's about who you love. And there are two people that you love trapped in an evil spaceship. Wanting to rescue them is not selfish. It's everything. Yeah. Yeah. (INHALES DEEPLY) I have really missed your advice, Ms. Grant. (CHUCKLES) And I've really missed giving it. Now, shoo. Up, up and away. No time to lose. That is still so... Cool. (CRASHES) So how do we get onto this ship? How can we possibly work with Cadmus? We've been fighting them for a year. -We cannot trust them. -I know. But we need them. -We have to try. -Time is wasting. -You said you have a plan? -Yes. When Henshaw was at the Fortress of Solitude... Breaking in, stealing a deadly virus, and using it to kill aliens in this very bar. He discovered your cousin keeps a Phantom Zone projector among his Kryptonian artifacts. A projector? That sounds kind of low-tech. They used it to beam the prisoners instantaneously up to Fort Rozz. -That is very high tech. -HENSHAW: I can re-purpose it to beam us onboard the Daxamite spacecraft. That's why we need your help. Give us access to the projector and we bring you aboard. That sounds like a great plan. One that we can carry out without you. Not quite. My cybernetic core has been enhanced. I can interface with the onboard Daxamite computer system. We'll pass through undetected. Cool. Not cool. And when we're on board, Alex can wrestle back control of the positron cannon at the DEO. It'll be a tight squeeze to find Lena and Mon-El before she fires. I suspect you're up to the challenge. We need to get going. Listen, we're forgetting like the biggest obstacle of all here, Rhea. Right? I mean, she took Mon-El and Lena for a reason. She's gonna be watching them. She's gonna need to be distracted if we're gonna go in there and rescue these guys. We're gonna need one hell of a distraction. I'm the queen of distraction. Ms. Grant, this could be dangerous. No. No, no. This will be dangerous. But if it's dangerous for all of you, why shouldn't it be dangerous for me? But I'll need Winslow. Me? Really? Well, I'm not taking the robot. The Daxamites are powerful, but they're susceptible to lead. A well-placed bullet will take them out. We can do this. And now it's time to go. I'm not a fan of the alien invaders, but I have to say, they did nice work here. (GROANING) I thought we were on the same team now! What are you... Hey. What you said before about Maggie, if, um... If she was on that ship... You were right. I'd do anything that I could to save her. So, you better hurry. -I will. -If you are on board when I fire, you will not survive that. -I know. -Okay. So please... (SIGHS) Just be faster than me. Okay? I know, I know you're fast, but just be faster. Faster than a speeding bullet. (VOICE BREAKING) Okay. (BREATHES SHAKILY) Is this going to work? -Most likely. -And if it doesn't? Then we'll all spend a lot of time getting to know one another in the Phantom Zone. Turn it on. I'm curious about something. You know my real identity. But you never told Lena. Why is that? Eventually, she'll find out on her own. Find out that you've been lying to her all this time. And when she does? She'll hate you for it. (SCOFFS) Well, it's good to know you're consistent. Oh, don't act so hurt. Right now our interests are aligned, but when this is over, we go back to being enemies. I look forward to it. -(ELECTRICITY SURGES) -HENSHAW: It's ready. Yeah, I'm good. Please join hands. We come here today, under the eyes of the gods, to seal a bond of marriage... -Oh, my God. -I know, yeah. The damage is extensive. There was this little alien boy... No, not that! This. There are free weights in my office. Yes. Uh, well, James... He believes the body is a temple. And it smells like a West Hollywood gym in here. And there are sports paraphernalia where my Diptyque candles are supposed to be. Uh, yeah, I will make sure that James cleans all this stuff up as soon as we, you know, save the world. Clearing up is not gonna do the trick. I'm going to have to burn sage for, like, a century. And where is James Olsen? This is the biggest story in the history of the world, just the reason I put him in charge. James is hiding, like a coward. And Kara? Where is she? She's also a coward. Hmm. Uh, are you... I'm almost finished. Are you, are you ready? Oh, Winslow. Yeah. I am always ready. (GRUNTS) PRESIDENT MARSDIN: (OVER PHONE) Agent Danvers? Requesting update. Roger. I have infiltrated the HVAC system. Proceeding to command center. And Supergirl? Supergirl is dark out of mission necessity. And I got a very trusted agent on my six. We're almost there. You good? So good. You know what I just realized? The first time we met was when the President got attacked. Makes this kind of a full circle thing for us. Though there are many stars in our celestial kingdom, only one will lead you down the correct path. Each of you have found your star. And so, in my power as acting regent of the Daxamite Empire, it is my duty and my honor to proclaim you... CAT: (OVER TV) Good evening, National City. It's Cat Grant. Yes, I've been away for a while, but I'm back. Now, I can imagine that you're feeling afraid, and feeling like your world is spinning out of control. But, believe me, you have power. And right now, you have a job to do. Resist. Resist these invaders with everything you've got. They come with empty promises and closed fists. They promise to make our world great again, and yet they know nothing about the people who make this world great. They think they can con us. And if that doesn't work, what? They're going to beat us into submission? They have no idea who they're up against. Aliens and humans, we need to band together and we need to stand up and fight back. Everyone needs to be a superhero. Everyone needs to get up and say, "Not in my house." Let's prove to these thugs that we are strong, and we're united, and we are not going to be conquered. And, Tiara Woman, if you and your little minions happen to be listening, you have come to the wrong town. Yeah. I'm Cat Grant. Not going anywhere. Classic. Send a squadron to the planet's surface and kill that woman. Yes, my Lord. Take them to their chamber. (GRUNTING) It's a shame your politics are so intractable. -You're very useful. -My politics? I thought it was my alien genetics that were the problem. Just take the compliment. Do your thing, R2. (SCANNING) Any sign of them? There's only one other human heat signature on this ship. -That's my girl. -HENSHAW: I can lead us. And I can punch. Let's go. As your Prince, I order you to lay down your weapons and let us go. Yeah, I didn't think that was going to work either. (GRUNTS) Thank you. Yep, this way. Madam President, we're in. Excellent work, Agent Danvers. How long until the cannon's ready? (EXHALES) Powering up now. We are watching closely, Agent Danvers. We expect you to fire when ready. Yes, ma'am. Over and out. Come on, Kara. -It's locked. This? -Break that. (LENA CHUCKLES) I can see why Kara loves you. Likewise. (DOOR OPENING) (GRUNTING) -Hi. -Hi. (GASPS) Uh, Kara Danvers sent me to get you. Yeah. She's great, isn't she? She'll be thrilled to hear you think so. You came. With her. -I did. -We should move. (DOOR OPENING) -(SIGHS) -Where did they go? Lillian left us to die. (SIGHS) What did you do, Mother? Humans only, dear. Disable the projector. Danvers, this is Lillian Luthor. We're clear of the supership and safe. Fire at will. With pleasure. (PULSATING) Turn it back on, Mother. I came for you. Not them. Supergirl helped you. How could you betray her? I put everything on the line to save you from them. Supergirl and Mon-El are still aliens and they'll die with their own kind. I thought you'd finally see my side. Well, now what are we gonna do? Lillian betraying us wasn't the biggest shock ever. So, Winn bugged Henshaw and rigged a remote so I could beam us back if she double-crossed us. Hope for the best... Have Winn Schott prepare for the worst. Your stubborn pride still blinds you to the truth. (ENERGY PULSATES) Why is it turning back on? I don't know. I'm not in control of myself. (LILLIAN GASPS) Let's go. I'm not going with you. Well, I'm not going without you. Rhea's already lost. The positron cannon is ready to fire, and you're safe. Your mother deserves to surrender gracefully. Please, don't do this. You're not gonna get through to her. I have to try. As long as you're safe. (BEEPS) Ms. Grant, that was incredible. (CHUCKLES) And that was a pretty nifty trick... WINN: Whoa! Go, go, go. Elevator, elevator. This way, this way, this way. (WINN EXCLAIMS) Okay, well, it was nice knowing you. Yes. Go, go, go. Come on. Bring it. (AIR HISSING) (COUGHING) Lead dust. Let's make this a fair fight. Space asthma. It's my idea. It's a good idea. (WINN CHUCKLES) You're safe now, Ms. Grant. Thanks, James. I'm Guardian. Oh, honey. I can see your eyes right through the slit. (STAMMERS) -Where's Supergirl? -She's not coming. Alex? Alex, it's Mon-El. Lena and I are fine. Winn's device worked. But Supergirl stayed up there. PRESIDENT MARSDIN: Your time is up, Agent Danvers. The positron cannon is ready to fire. You need to use it. MON-EL: Alex, do you read? Supergirl stayed up there! Madam President, I need more time. You have your orders. Now complete your mission. It's over, Rhea. I came back to give you one last chance to do the right thing. How generous of you. When I was a child, I could look up into the skies and see Daxam and the stars. I was told so many times how terrible a place it was, but I couldn't understand that. Because they had families, like us. People they loved. In a few minutes, this ship will be destroyed, and everyone on it. You don't want that. Save your people while you still have time. Touching speech, Supergirl. Sadly, wasted on the wrong audience. When my own husband opposed me, I killed him. You really think you can tug at my heartstrings? You were right about one thing though. It is over. For you. (PULSATING) It's gone... The positron cannon is gone. (GASPS) Supergirl. You really thought you'd won. Didn't you? (GROANS) (GROANING) Superman?